Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Mascot Awards Ceremony 2016 (26 July)
11:45 Good afternoon everyone! 11:47 This is the Mascot Awards Ceremony 2016, it's the place where we honor the mascot of CCSW in 2016. 11:50 As everyone knows, we choose the mascot of the wiki by voting in Hurt and Heal game. After almost 7 months, we determined the mascot of the wiki in 2016 is Bubblegum Troll, with 103 points. Let's say congratulations to him! 11:53 Also, we are very thankful to 19 others characters who competed to the Hurt and Heal game, although they don't become the mascot of the wiki! 11:56 Now, let's award the valuable prizes to our Candy Crush Saga characters! 11:58 At first, we will award minor prizes. First of all, the most impressive Candy Crush character in 2016 is... Bubblegum Troll! Ta-da! 11:58 Now, let Odus awards the most impressive Candy Crush character to Bubblegum Troll! 12:04 Thank you so much Odus! And let's say congratulations to him, everyone! 12:05 And then, the cutest Candy Crush character in 2016 is... Bubblegum Troll! Ta-daaaaa! 12:07 Now, let Princess Rapunzel awards the cutest Candy Crush character to Bubblegum Troll! 12:09 Thank you so much Princess Rapunzel! Clap your hand everyone! 12:13 Now is the most important part of the ceremony. We will award the 1st, 2nd and 3rd prizes to 3 best characters, who have passed the 17 others to win the valuable prize today! Now, we are pleased to announce that, the third prize belongs to... Liquorice Cat! 12:14 And, the second prize belongs to... Stella! 12:16 Of course, the first prize belongs to... Bubblegum Troll! Also he is the first character who wins all 3 kinds of prize in 2016! Let's say congratulations to him! 12:18 And, now let's award the ribbon to the champion of Hurt and Heal game, Bubblegum Troll! Ta-daaaaa! 12:21 Congratulations Bubblegum Troll! He becomes the Mascot of Candy Crush Saga Wiki in 2016! 12:22 I see that you're so surprise because you win all 3 kinds of prize, the most impressive character, the cutest character and the mascot of Candy Crush Saga Wiki in 2016. So, how do you feel now, Bubblegum Troll? 12:31 I will want to thank all those people who have voted for me. Especially during the times when I'm only left with a mere 9 points! Thanks to my army, they miraculously pushed me to bag down all the awards! Bubblegum Troll loves your army, and let's go create havoc and destruct the pagoda tower as Gumzilla together! 12:32 Thanks for your sharing, Bubblegum Troll! And, as a mascot of Candy Crush saga Wiki in 2016, do you have any plan for the future? 12:33 As the mascot, my aim is to expand our Bubblegum Troll army, as well as making the wiki more lively! 12:35 Many thanks for your plans. We hope Candy Crush Saga Wiki will always grows, and reach more readers! Also the Mascot Awards Ceremony 2016 is the end. Thanks to all of Candy Crush characters and all wikians who attended to the ceremony today. Goodbye and see you in Mascot Awards Ceremony 2017!